More Drabbles
by lightcycle
Summary: Another collection of drabbles I did for LJ after the first set. Pairings include AkuDemy, DiZ&Riku, Axel&Sora, Riku&Roxas, and SoraRiku. Yaoi
1. SoraRiku

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: "This is a love song in my own way"

For **amaronith**  
Word Count: 332 words  
AN: I'm not sure if this is quite what you had in mind, but I hope you like it! I'll rewrite it if you wish.Lyrics from "Bang The Doldrums" by FOB, not mwa.

"Do do do do do do do, do do do do do!"

Riku rubbed his temples gingerly. It had been a very long day for him, a grueling day you might say. For Riku had experienced much suffering. Riku had suffered Sora. But it was not only Sora he suffered, it was his singing.

"Sora, I swear, if I hear one more word come out of your mouth this day, you will be gagged." A giggle. "Ooh, Riku, that sounds kinky!" Riku could feel his cheeks heating up, but waved it off when Sora raised an eyebrow. Sora of course, soon lost interest in the silence he was receiving, and Riku of course, soon felt the pain in his ears as the singing was resumed.

"Why do you torture me like this Sora?" Riku collapsed against the wall, slightly entertained as Sora started to dance embarrassingly to the music. Sora looked at him, entrancing him with bright cerulean eyes, swaying near him, ghosting his fingertips near Riku's shirt. Riku looked at him amusedly, eyebrows cocked, a 'I'm-waiting' look on his face. He was surprised when Sora dropped to his knees, unbuttoning the button on Riku's jeans.

"This is a love song, in my own way…"

He watched as his pants came down, along with his boxers in one fell swoop.

"Happily ever after, below the waist!"

Riku repressed a moan as he felt the delicious wet heat engulfing his half erect member (slightly aroused from Sora's hip sways no doubt). Sora continued to hum out the song, all the while bobbing his head up and down, accentuating the exclamations and guitar rifts with licks of his tongue over the tip. Riku threw his head back, moaning, and grabbing at Sora's chocolate locks violently. "Oh, god, Sora!"

Collapsing down to Sora's level, Riku pulled him in for a kiss, catching a taste of himself in the process. He licked Sora's face clean.  
"That so made all that awful singing worth it."  
"Hey!"


	2. RikuRoxas

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)

Pairing: Riku/Roxas  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Prompt: Nothing to do and nowhere to go

For **lorei**  
Word Count: 412 words  
AN: This is okay to me. I hope you enjoy it, it's what came to mind.

"Riku! I'm bored!"  
Riku's eye visibly twitched. That was about the millionth time that Roxas had said that today. It was hot, they were both stuck in the same room, and it was driving Riku crazy!

"Roxas, please."  
"I'm dyin' here Riku!"  
Riku outwardly sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
"What do you propose that we do then? You won't let me leave for fear of someone seeing me, you won't go outside yourself to do something, and incessantly asking me what we could do won't give you something TO do! So stop it!"

"Ooh, Riku. You're sexy when you're angry."  
Roxas dodged Riku's body as it flopped on the bed beside him.  
"Riku, that gives me an iiiiddeeeeea!"

Roxas grabbed a hold of Riku's hip, rolled him over and before Riku could say anything, kissed him full on the mouth. Upon Riku's moan, he took the initiative to continue, licking and nipping at Riku's ears, down his throat, and just beneath his shirt at the collarbone.

"Mmm, Roxas!"  
Roxas quickly pulled up Riku's shirt, kissing down the line of his six pack, dipping his tongue into Riku's navel (which absolutely set him squirming) and rubbed the hand not keeping him up over Riku's clothed shaft, feeling up the growing bulge. Riku leaned up, over Roxas, pinning him down on the bed, returning many of the favors he had just received. "Mm, Riku, doesn't-AH-take much for you, does it?" Riku growled, shoving Roxas' pants down around his ankles. "There's lube in the drawer Riku, huff." Riku made quick time in finding and applying it, groaning as Roxas unbuttoned his pants with his teeth.

"You're a minx, you know that Roxas?"  
"Yeah. I try."

Riku prepped him with slicked fingers and entered him soundlessly. Roxas groaned at the contact, his sounds becoming too loud to cover up the sound of Riku's balls slapping against his ass, too loud to hear Riku's soft little pants and groans. It was all Roxas.

Riku didn't last long, his eyes growing big near his peak, spilling his seed into Roxas' backside not long after entering. If you looked, you could see his eyes rolling to the back of his head. But Roxas was too busy exploding all over their stomachs, a moan to shake the earth, making a sticky mess only a shower could clean up.

After their breaths had calmed slightly, they looked into each others' eyes, and Riku smiled.

Because Roxas wasn't bored anymore.


	3. AkuDemy

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)

Pairing: Axel/Demyx.  
Rating: NC-17.  
Prompt: /What/ did you just call me?

For **xunfinishedx**  
Word Count: 503 words  
AN: This was probably my favorite to write! I hope you like it!

Axel grabbed Demyx's ass, pulling it towards him fervently, picking up their pace considerably. Hands were strung through hair, legs were twisted in questionable fashions, but it wasn't done yet. Axel hadn't come here for just anything. He'd come here for a good fuck, and that was what he was getting, up against the brick wall in the back alley. Demyx was panting in front of him, hair everywhere, pants pushed roughly down his knees, which were on Axel's shoulders.

Axel was reaching for Demyx's tonsils, fists kneading his ass, spreading the cheeks apart and pushing them together. They had a rhythm going, in and out, in and out. Demyx's back was scraping against the bricks, scratching harshly. He didn't seem to notice though when Axel was biting his ears, or when he was tweaking a nipple, or even when he gave Demyx a hard pump.

Axel however, was very tired of this business, and was ready much before Demyx was, aching and dripping hardly minutes after Demyx had even gotten it up. He rubbed demandingly against Demyx's crease, eyes shut tight. He simply couldn't hold out any longer, despite the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was probably bad to drive into him unprepped.

"Shit! Axel, didja know you're a bitch?"  
"What?"  
"That hurt, dammit!"  
"No, what did you just call me?"  
"A bitch! I woulda stretched you if –"

Axel silenced him, biting down on his lower lip despite the protesting whimper from his partner. He grabbed onto the water mage's hips hard, surely creating bruises that would remind him of his mistake tomorrow. He went to Demyx's ear, ignoring the scared look in his eyes.

"A bitch huh? I know I'm a dirty bastard, but a bitch? That's low Demyx." He emphasized this by thrusting hard and fast into the sitarist, hard enough that it stretched him uncomfortably, but not quite enough to cause pain. Demyx whimpered again, probably still not used to the intrusion, his groan causing Axel to hesitate. He didn't want to hurt Demyx, just teach him a lesson.

"Axel!"  
'What? The cheeky little fucker likes it!,' thought Axel.  
The fire mage thrusted deeply into his opposite again, both groaning simultaneously.  
"Could a bitch fuck you as good as this?"  
Demyx moaned.

Axel could feel the water mage's erection rubbing up against his stomach, groaning as he watched him reach down to pleasure himself. The Flurry barely could barely think of anything but his upcoming orgasm now, but grabbed Demyx's hands, pinning them above his head. With a few more thrusts, he was spent, moaning out the Nocturne's name loudly, slumping against the panting chest in front of him.

A few minutes later, he zipped up his pants, finally letting Demyx's hands free. He still had not gotten off, and Axel smirked to himself. As he started to walk away, leaving the sitarist slumped and horny in the alleyway, he heard his yell.

"You bastard, get back here!"  
"Bitches don't follow orders."


	4. AxelSora

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)

Pairing: Axel/Sora  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Prompt: Twilight Town

For **lazzchan**  
Word Count: 457 words  
AN: I came up with this idea quickly. I hope it's good!

Sora hadn't seen hide nor hair of this 'organization' that he was supposed to be looking for. They always seemed to disappear just before he found them. Damn them. Damn them all to hell. Sora was taking a break in Twilight Town to catch up a little with Hayner and company, eat a little sea salt ice cream, and maybe run a few errands for a couple extra munny.

He wandered back in the back streets, trying to find that hideout he had entered the last time he was here. He had no idea why it was so impossibly hard for him to find that day, maybe his exhausted mind was playing tricks on him. He just had to face it; he was lost in the back streets.

When Sora turned to get his bearings, he saw the familiar black cloak of the kind of person he was desperately trying to avoid at this point in time. This person looked kind of sad, red hair covering harsh features, a slow drag in his step. Sora took a sharp intake of breath. The figure looked at him, eyes widening and features lightening. He blinked and the figure was gone…for all of two seconds before he was behind Sora, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Roxas, I knew you'd come back."  
"I'm not-"  
The keyblader was quickly cut off, the others' lips silencing him quickly. The redhead's hands drug down his shirt, stopping at his hips to massage them gently. Sora broke the lip lock. Axel shushed him.

"I don't have much time Roxas, so I'll improvise."  
Sora tried to speak again, but Axel silenced him, reaching down his pants, invading the privacy of his nether regions. Sora, having little endurance to such matters, groaned, not even thinking about the possibility or rape or murder, just about the long hand strokes of the nobody in front of him. He moaned again as the others' fingers brushed over his slit, pushing the pads of his fingers against it teasingly.

Sora's mouth formed a silent 'O', his breath catching several times as the redhead grasped him firmly through unbuttoned pants and pushed down boxers. The nobody had himself braced against the wall with one arm; Sora had an arm around his neck, holding on for dear life in the event that he collapsed from the pleasure being received.

"C'mon Roxas, cum for me. I know you're close."

Sora moaned, body convulsing as he orgasmed, shooting his load into Axel's fist. The redhead seized the opportunity to shush him again with another long kiss.

"Meet me here at dusk, I'll be back. I love you."  
And when Axel had left, Sora wondered whether he should come back or correct the nobody's mistake.


	5. DiZRiku

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)

Pairing: DiZ/Riku  
Rating: R/NC-17 if you can.  
Prompt: Bound by shadows.

For **tasogarenhime**  
Word Count: 347 words  
AN: I liked the wording in this one. I hope you enjoy it!

When the sun was up, nobody inhabited the little castle that was back in the woods. There wasn't any life there at all. There were only 3 people ever in the house at the same time, and recently the only female had taken to vanishing suddenly. The other two residents, a boy about 16 and a man of unknown age, were seldom seen, and even more seldom heard. The wind would scarcely blow around the mansion; the birds didn't dare to chirp. It seemed abandoned.

When dusk, came you could see the teen running across the lawn, entering the house silently. You could maybe see the man in the window looking down upon the lawn, watching the boy's swift steps.

When the stars came out, and all the little shadows reflected off of the pillars on all the tiers of the giant house, and the crickets chirped out hardly anything in fear, when the moon came out to shine, the man and the boy would meet.

They would generally meet in a deserted hallway, in one of the shadowy corners on the far end. The elder would grab the others' hand, bringing it around his neck, tilting the teen's head up. He would kiss his way down the boy's neck, caressing his hips and grasping at his buttocks. This gentleness would last only briefly before the youth would find himself up against one of the walls, grunting as he was stripped from the waist down.

"You need this," his senior would say huskily. The younger male would find himself writhing, soon to be slammed into violently against the wall, wishing that they were on well enough terms to use a bed. The man would find himself blushing at every glance at the panting boy under him, wishing that he could stay forever.

The older male knew that everyone had their own place in this world, and this boy, Riku, would find his soon enough. But right now, his place was in this hallway, captivated by the shadows he fell into every night. The shadows made Riku his.


	6. AkuDemy 2

Pairing: Sora/Riku (yes, Sora on top, please)

Pairing: Demyx/.. I guess axel or saix. (yes, thats right. demyx on top. FTW. :3)  
Rating: R - NC17  
Prompt: can't happen, shouldn't happen, does happen

For **koromo**  
Word Count: 395 words  
AN: This was kind of hard to write, but I hope it came out okay!

Axel was pinned. He was pinned in such a way that there was no possible way that he could escape. He was stuck in a very unfavorable, very tricky position that he desperately wanted to get out of. Axel was underneath Demyx, and it wasn't something he was proud of. He normally would have no problem with this arrangement, but it was in the middle of the staircase leading up to the Superior's rooms. This, to Axel, was not a very good place to be in right at the moment. The Superior would have their heads!

"Aw, c'mon Axie, live a little!"  
"We can't do this _here_ Dem!"

Axel shook his head to emphasize the point, shushing the water mage with two fingers. Demyx however, only rolled his eyes. He saw no problem with their current position. It added edge. It added the possibility of disaster, quite possibly the end of their lives. So what better to do before death, than to fuck right under Xemnas' nose?

Demyx drew small little bites on the side of the Flurry's neck, chuckling as he heard moans held back into the deep of his throat. He ground down on Axel, smirking lightly at the gasp it led to. He also smiled at the redhead's moan at his fingers stretching his ass, and at the way he squirmed when fingernails raked down his chest. The fire mage's boots skidded on the stair steps as his leg stretched out, the opened leather making a scraping sound on the railing.

For a brief moment, Axel wasn't caught up in their activities, jerked forward, causing Demyx to frown, and pushed against the sitarist's chest. He had heard something, a door, a creaking sound.

"We shouldn't be doing this here."  
Demyx cut him off.

After a quick adjustment, and the unzippering of flies, Axel's back was riding up one of the beams holding the handrail up, the only thing keeping his back stable. He was gasping for air, and his heartbeat was racing. He could feel the water mage's throbbing cock enter and leave his ass in quick succession, jerking his hand down to please himself.

Their moans echoed throughout the chamber, Axel's form slumping down the post.  
"God…"

Axel could see the pleased look on Demyx's face, eyelids half closed in lust. But he could also see Xemnas' peering over his shoulder.


End file.
